Leafeon vs Flareon
by pinecat
Summary: A little gory horror story i made up after seeing a picture; don't own anything! Warning; character death!


**I've always wanted to write this story….**

**i don't own anything!**

**this story was inspired by a picture i saw on **

**also I wrote this while listening to "Zombie" by the cranberries, totally recommend doing that! :3**

**still don't own shit~**

It had been a peaceful day so far at this particular lake in the middle of a forest. The Blitzles and Zebstrikas were galloping around the fields, the Deerlings and other small grass types napped and nibbled on the luscious green grass.

All was wonderful and lovely, especially for a certain Leafeon basking in the light of the sun. This Leafeon had, almost to pale white fur, a deep shade of green on her leaf looking parts, and light brown paws.

'_Aww this is the life, yummy grass and sun filled days_', thought the Leafeon. Everything was fine and nothing changed the rest of the day and night.

It wasn't until the next day was everything changed, far from anything good. Around the afternoon while Leafeon was getting a drink, did a Pidove sound the alarm! The alarm meant that a dangerous pokemon was coming, one that wasn't to be messed with. Hearing this all the pokemon went into a defensive matter, quickly scattering and hiding from this supposed danger. The Zebstrikas immediately pushed all the Blitzles into the middle of the herd and took a offensive stance.

The Deerlings were also guarded by Sawsbucks looking far from cuddly little deer, while the smaller pokemon, such as turtwig hid in the bushes or in trees. All of them did this, except a rather pissed off looking Leafeon. '_How dare that pokemon to trespass on my domain!', _the Leafeon hissed to herself, preparing for a battle.

As she loomed over to the field, where the trespasser was said to be, her anger grew. Leafeon would make sure this pokemon would not be coming back, ever! But when she arrived she innerly flinched to herself. It was a fire type, but not any

fire type, oh no, it was a Flareon….. Leafeon knew she could not win. But she couldn't let it threaten her land either, Leafeon would fight to death for it! "Who goes there!" shouted Leafeon,

" I am Flareon, I am not here to fight, I want food!"she shouted back. 'Oh good, it means peace.' Leafeon sighed in relief. "Well we have plenty to eat, come and get what you please!", Leafeon called back. "I'm sad to say, that's not what I am after, I need meat…." came an almost sad reply. Flareons words terrified Leafeon, what did she plan to kill! "Excuse me…but you can not kill anyone here! Go some where else or I will be forced to attack you!" stuttered Leafeon.

In immediate response the Flareon leaped up and used tackle, directly hitting Leafeon and pinning her to the ground. "I'm so sorry, but you see, I'm starving and only need to eat one of you and since no one else is available, you will have to do…" the Flareon sighed. Leafeon couldn't believe it, there was no way she would let herself be eaten! So as quickly as she could Leafeon used grass whistle, only enough to weaken Flareons grip and free herself, quickly jumping back a little.

"Please sister, let me eat you! I promise I will leave everyone else alone and go away!" cried Flareon, getting back to her feet. "Hell no, you're not eating anyone!" Leafeon hollered as she did magical leaf, which was quickly contoured

by a ember attack.

Flareon then proceeded too use fire spin, encircling Leafeon in rings of fire. Leafeon had, had plenty of fights so she easily dodged and used aerial ace, smashing right into Flareons head (yes Leafeons can use aerial ace, I looked it up)!

Both of them went flying landing on their backs and growling in pain. Flareon reached up to her forehead, feeling blood drip down, 'Ugh I don't want to do this, but I'm so damn hungry!' she thought.

Unbeknown to the two, other pokemon had began to watch them, safely hidden in the shadows of the trees and bushes. They were all hoping Leafeon would make it through this, but knew the chances were thin.

Leafeon was back up and had felt the blood also dripping down her forehead, but didn't care. She would stand and fight for her life, no matter how painful it was. Flareon also got the strength to stand, both momentarily admiring their opponent.

The other pokemon gasped, even in this serious situation the two looked beautiful.

Then the astounding stand off was over and both of them charged at each other with newly found energy. Leafeon jumped a split second before the collision and used razor leaf, sending them straight down onto Flareons' back.

"Ugh you bitch, take this!" she screeched as a fire blast soared through the air and burning Leafeon, making her to crash back down. But still, Leafeon got back up, limping a little and prepared for her next attack.

At this point Flareon was smirking slightly, this thing just wouldn't die! "Leafeon just give in, I already said I'd be leaving after I devour you", Flareon added with a sadistic grin, "Or would you prefer me to eat that little Vulpix hiding in that shrub or there? Or any of those other pathetically small pokemon hiding in the bushes and trees?" All the pokemon, including Leafeon froze, how could she tell!? Said Vulpix ran right into the forest and ran all the way home.

Leafeon put her head down, what was she going to do, let herself be killed or let someone else die…..

"Well! Can I kill someone! Or eat you~" Flareon purred in an almost loving tone. Leafeon looked up, tears streaming down, she gritted her teeth and ran at full speed at the Flareon! Took off guard the Flareon gasped as Leafeon charged!

Just as Flareon began to turn Leafeon opened her mouth and latched her teeth onto Flareon's neck, easily piercing through the skin and dragging her down to ground. "What- the h-hell!?" gasped Flareon. "Last Resort" was all

Leafeon said as she closed her eyes and started to glow. "What the- NO! YOU"LL KILL US BOTH!" choked out the terrified Flareon. "I know…." was the Leafeon's last words as the glow grew ever brighter and covered them both…

After the light and dust had cleared the pokemon all choked and stuttered at the scene before them. The Flareon was ripping into the carcass of the dead Leafeon…. Said Flareon bit down on the stomach of the leafeon until her teeth had a firm grip. After her teeth were secure enough did she yanked harshly, ripping the flesh off and revealed the Leafeons' innards. The Flareon then proceeded to dig her muzzle into the leafeons' stomach and eat away at the precious meat she had so longed for. '_Foolish Leafeon, thinking she could finish me off with Last Resort, how weak… hmmm well at least it finished her off for me'. _After a few minutes of heavenly blissful meat she finally reached the poor dead Leafeons' heart. Flareon paused, unsure what to do with the now silent heart.

'Just eat the damn thing! It'll probably be the best part anyway!' came a voice from the back of Flareon's head, scaring her a little. She decided to leave it for later and work on the rest of the delicious body. Taking care of all the innards

(except the heart), she moved onto the the tail and below, ripping the tail off and basking in the blood that oozed out behind it. Finishing up the behind, she moved to the head, but out of guilt and pity closed her eyes and tore through the skull and face. Reaching the brain, she almost cried in joy! The brain was the softest and yummiest part! She dipped down into the opening she made in the head and opened her mouth, immediately it being filled with the savory brain, she almost felt like having an orgasm! How she'd gone without meat was maddening, but no more!

About an hour later, Flareon was over stuffed and very grateful. Although sadly, she had yet to eat the heart of the leafeon, even after having nothing left but bones. Flareon finally decided what to do with the pathetic Leafeon's heart.

She picked it up gently and started to walk to the pond she had seen the Leafeon come from at the beginning. On her way over she could hear growls and cries from the pokemon hidden in the brushes and trees, she didn't mind them, nor cared.

Arriving at the pond's edge, she even more carefully put it down and looked at herself in the ponds' water. Flareon was covered in blood and had bite marks on her neck and scratch marks on her left hip (not to mention a few burn marks from the Last Resort move). Flareon looked like a bloody mess (literally), so she quickly jumped into the pond and cleaned off. While she was busy a small crying Bulbasaur snuck out and ran towards Leafeons' heart. Flareon had heard him coming

but decided to ignore his presence.

When Flareon finally did turn around, she saw the crying bulbasaur trying to pick up the now dried up little heart that had once beat. "What do you think you're doing?" asked the Flareon casually. "Taking back my friend's heart you asshole!"

cried the Bulbasaur. The Flareon secretly smiled, how she wished for friends like this, '_oh well, better get out of here and keep my word' _she thought. "I'm sorry for killing your friend, her life was not put to waste and

I meant no disrespect. But to honor her life I will keep to my word and take my leaving." declared Flareon. "Good bye", Flareon called as she trotted off, leaving a very frightened Bulbasaur and confused group of pokemon.

Once out of earshot the Flareon whispered one little thing.

"I'm sorry."

**Hurray! It's done and not that demonic~**

**Thanks for reading :3**


End file.
